Various types of anti-viral tissues are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,487, issued to Klofta et al., discloses a lotioned tissue paper having an anti-viral lotion composition that is a semi-solid or solid at 20° C. The lotion comprises an organic acid, a hydrophilic solvent, an emollient, an immobilizing agent, a nonionic surfactant, an oil and other additives.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,164, issued to Mackey et al., discloses a tissue paper having a lotion composition that is a solid or semisolid at room temperatures. The lotion composition may include an emollient, preferably a liquid polyol polyester, used to soften, sooth, or moisturize the skin, and may include oils and fatty alcohols, and an immobilizing agent which also may contain polyesters. Other optional components include water, skin soothing agents, or anti-inflammatories such as aloe vera or panthenol, and disinfectant antibacterial actives.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,763, issued to Luu et al., discloses substrates such as a tissue or towel which are treated with a lotion. The lotion provides a smooth feel that is lubricious and nongreasy, and is a solid at room temperature. The lotion may include an emollient such as a fat, oil, phospholipid, silicone, esters, or mixtures of esters; a retention agent; conventional surfactants, including cationic surfactants; anti-viral agents, including organic acids, a fragrance, a powder, an extract; and/or a humectant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,966, issued to Ostendorf, discloses a tissue paper having a semisolid therapeutic composition comprising a medicinal component such as a virucide, disinfectant or analgesic and a lotion, which preferably includes mineral oil, paraffin wax, cetearyl alcohol, aloe extract and steareth-2.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,440, issued to Bornhoeft, III et al., discloses a wet wiper having a liquid preservative composition including water, a naturally occurring organic acid and a naturally occurring salt. The wet wipe may also contain fragrances and skin moisturizers such as glycerine, aloe vera, lecithin, lanolin, and lanolin derivatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,501, issued to Johnson et al., discloses a wet wipe product in the form of a fibrous wipe. The wipe has a liquid preservative composition having a mixture of citric and sorbic acids, and other optional components such as water, skin moisturizers, and fragrances.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,262, issued to Nelson, discloses toilet seat covers such as a fibrous sheet in which microencapsulated particles of water-soluble salts, preferably copper salts, and water-soluble ene-diol compounds are entrained. The ene-diol compounds include dihydroxymaleic acid, ascorbic acid and compounds thereof, squaric acid and dehydroxyfumaric acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,075, issued to Kryzik, discloses a soft tissue product having a hydrophilic composition applied to its surface. The composition includes a polyethylene glycol, a fatty alcohol, and lipophilic emollients. The composition may also incude anti-microbial agents or other additives, such as skin exfoliating agents (alpha hydroxy acids) and cationic surfactants.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,828,912 and 4,897,304, both issued to Hossain et al., pertain to the use of a carboxylic acid/surfactant virucidal composition for use in absorbent products. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,764,418 and 4,824,689, both issued to Kuenn et al., pertain to the addition of water-soluble humectants to carboxylic acid/surfactant virucides for use in tissue products to reduce irritation potential. U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,847 issued to Rothe et al., pertains to adding a carboxylic acid/surfactant virucide to the center ply of a three ply tissue to prevent the transfer of the virucidal composition to the user, and thereby reduce irritation potential.
Despite attempts made in a number of products, irritation caused by anti-viral organic acids in tissue products remains a persistent problem.